Mayor May Not
Mayor May Not is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Todd becomes mayor for a day. Roles Starring *Todd Featuring *Lumpy *Sniffles *Josh *Handy *The Mole *Platypus Aliens Appearances *Snooty and Cranky *Cheeks *Scales *Patriot *Truffles *Generic Tree Friends Plot Mayor Lumpy packs up his things for a vacation he has been planning. His assistant, Sniffles, tells him that nobody will run the town if he leaves. Lumpy rushes out to find someone who can take over his job. Todd hears him and begins to imagine himself as mayor, with people bowing to him. Excited, Todd gets the job. After waving goodbye to Lumpy, Todd walks into the mayor's office. Sniffles gives him a load of paperwork, but instead Todd throws them out the window. He decides the world must know about their new mayor, so he calls over Josh to build a statue of him. Todd calls in Handy and The Mole to build a park dedicated to himself, for the statue to go. The Mole drives his bulldozer and clears much of the land, but goes out of control because his blindness. While Handy and Josh set up the park ground, Todd brings in the statue using a crane. While driving, Todd becomes distracted by seeing his "handsome" reflection in the window. He accidentally runs over Josh and then places the statue on top of him. Later in the mayor's office, Sniffles consults Todd about The Mole driving his bulldozer rampant across town. Todd gets an idea and, with the help of Handy, attaches a parade float to the back of the Mole's bulldozer. Todd sits on a throne attached to the float and waves. Snooty looks from an apartment window and enjoys the parade, unlike Cranky. The crowd cheer at first, until The Mole begins running over several citizens. Panic spreads across the town as buildings are destroyed by the blind driver, yet Todd is too full of himself to even notice. The next morning, Todd wakes up and goes to the balcony to see the view, only now discovering the town in ruins. Attracted by the post-apocalyptic scene, an alien ship lands. The Platypus Aliens step out and encounter the surviving citizens. The aliens tell Sniffles to take them to his leader. Todd comes forward to tell the invaders that he is leader, inevitably leading himself to be vaporized. The Platypus Leader threatens Sniffles to sign a treaty, marking him as the new dictator of the town. Just before the Platypuses could enjoy their takeover, The Mole runs them over. A bus comes and drops off Lumpy, who has returned from his vacation. The citizens stare angrilly at their former mayor and then pursue him. Lumpy chases after the bus to take him away from the mob. Moral "With great power comes great responsibility." Deaths #Josh is crushed by the statue. #Many generic tree friends are either ran over or died when their homes were demolished. #Todd is vaporized by the Platypus Leader. #The Platypus Aliens are ran over by the Mole. Trivia *Cheeks, Scales, and Patriot were in the crowd during the parade. Later, they appeared with Truffles and the survivors chasing after Lumpy. *Ironically, it seems Lumpy is more competent than Todd at running the town. However, he is still shown to be foolish for abandoning his duties. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 30 Episodes